day with rachel and eddie
by charl0tt3xx
Summary: a day with Rachel and Eddie - first fanfic ever. unsure about the rating
1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep 6.30 on a Friday morning. Almost the weekend.

Eddie Lawson tried to stretch to turn the alarm clock off without waking his sleeping wife up. Finally succeeding after three failed attempts the beep had stopped. Looking down at his sleeping wife who had her head cushioned on his bare chest. It puzzled him how she could still be as beautiful and young looking as when they first met 7 years ago when she was 26 and he 27.

He couldn't believe he had been married to Rachel for 7 years yesterday.

Eyelashes tickling his chest told him Rachel was waking up. Tightening his grip around her shoulders, tugging her even further into his chest. Rachel lifted her arm up to draw patterns on eddies bare chest lying in silence, no need for words. It amazed Rachel how Eddie still found her attractive, even after giving birth to two beautiful children.

"Mornin gorgeous" Eddie whispered into her hair, not wanting to disturb the calmness and stillness of their bedroom.

"Mmmhhn" she replied reaching over to grab her phone from the bedside table which had just gone off.

"Who's that rache?" Eddie asked as he walked over to the en suite to shave before work.

"Your mum" she replied "her and your dad came home from holiday a day early, hotel set on fire or something"

"Ha that could only happen to them. Why would she text you and not me?" Eddie asked slightly confused.

"I duno. Maybe you didn't charge your phone. Again." She said sarcastically.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about rache." He said dryly, slapping shaving cream on his face.

"Oh really so if I got your phone now it wouldn't be dead?" she quizzed now sat up fully on eddies side of the bed.

"Fully charged babe" Eddie replied quickly hoping she wouldn't find his phone.

"Fine" she said whilst bending over the side of the bed looking in his trouser that was left across the bedroom floor when things got heated in bed last night.

"Aha. See it's not charged" she half shouted across the bedroom. Careful not wake the kids. Silently slipping off the bed and creeping into the en suite behind Eddie she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind knocking his arm causing him cut himself with the razor.

Seeing Eddie jump out of his skin as the blade pierced his skin, made Rachel giggle, but seeing Eddie's expression made her stop abruptly.

"What" Rachel quizzed. Silently worried about his revenge. She slowly backed away from him till her back hit the cold tile walls making her shiver.

Suddenly Rachel felt his lips against her. Kissing her passionately. Before Rachel knew what was happening he had grabbed her thighs and lift her of the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs tightly around eddies waist.

The need for Eddie grew stronger inside Rachel, she had to get him. Now. Suddenly Eddie dropped her legs to the ground and turn away to get ready for work.

"erm …" Rachel said confusion evident in her voice.

"One word Rache, one word" Eddie said humoured by his wife's confusion.

"And what would that one word be exactly" Rachel asked annoyed. Frustrated at Eddie for leaving her like this.

"Revenge babe" Eddie chuckled as he glided past her brushing himself up against her, into their bedroom.

"Humph"

Swaggering over to Rachel "hey babe" he said wrapping his arm tightly around her waist nuzzling her neck "ill make it up to you tonight when the kids are in bed…"

"The kids are in bed now Eddie" she butted in desperate for him.

"Well yes but its 7am and you still need to get ready and get the kids ready"

"Shit. Forgot about work" she said on the way out of the bedroom door.

Chuckling at his wife. He continued to get dressed before heading down the hall to go downstairs and make breakfast for his beautiful family.

Walking out the bedroom he collided straight into Rachel who stood leaning against the doorframe of their son's bedroom.

"What are you doing babe we are going to be late." Eddie whispered

"I don't want to wake them up. Look how cute they look sleeping in the same bed. Tell me you don't think that's cute Eddie" she whispered back not wanting to wake there two sleeping children.

Eddie looked up to see his 5 year old son, Reece lying in his bed with his 1 year old daughter Olivia and orca her teddy bear and her old, worn pink blanket. All snuggled up underneath the dinosaur bedcover.

"Aww. I can't say that isn't cute. It would be like saying Steph doesn't fancy me" Eddie whispered squishing Rachel into his side.

"Not that again Eddie, Steph does not fancy you" Rachel said slightly irritated as she had heard this story everyday for the past week.

"Rache in telling you she does. On the corridor she winked at me" Eddie said slightly hurt that Rachel didn't believe him.

"Just because she winked at you doesn't mean she fancies you she was probably just seeing if she could still get a man to be attracted to her. I do it all the time" she said.

"What? You wink at other men?" Eddie stated. Louder than necessary. Waking Reece up in the process.

"Yes. But only sometimes, but I only do it do see if you are telling the truth when you say you are still attracted to me" she said looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Oh Rache" he lifted her chin tilting her head back giving her a love filled slow kiss. They were slipping into their own world when a loud "ewwwwwwwww gross" came from Reece's bedroom.

Reluctantly letting go of Rachel Eddie turned to look at his son, who was sat up in his bed with a pillow in front of his face making gagging noises.

Rachel walked over to his bed and gently picked little Olivia, orca and the blanket before heading down the hall to her and Eddie's room to get ready for work.

When Rachel appeared downstairs she was wearing black patent concealed platform shoes and a deep purple tight fitting work dress and tight black blazer. With Olivia in a long sleeve pink top with spotty dress over the top and stripy tights, still half asleep with orca in her arm, snuggling into her mummy's embrace.

Leaving Olivia on the sofa with Reece. Rachel made her to the kitchen where she knew Eddie would be. If Eddie was going to tease her well she was going to tease him, hence the extra effort she spent this morning.

When Eddie saw Rachel his jaw dropped and so did his toast.

"Here Eddie let me clean that up for you" she said suggestively crouching down in front over Eddie giving him a good view down her top.

"Come on kids were going to be late" Eddie said quickly hurrying out of the kitchen looking flushed.

Chuckling to herself she threw the toast in the bin and walked out to the car where Eddie and the kids were waiting. 'He isn't going to last till dinner time' she thought to herself.

After dropping Olivia at Eddie's parents Meryl and Dons and Reece at breakfast club at his school. Eddie and Rachel finally arrived at waterloo road. On the way up to the office they now shared Rachel noticed Bolton Smilie sat in the secretary's office in front of her office.

"Alrite Mrs." Bolton said looking his head teacher up and down appreciably. Making Eddie groan and put his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Jealous his wife was getting checked out by another guy. Just like John did every time the LEA came for meetings.

"what are you doing in school this early Bolton its only 7.45" Rachel asked why the lad who had caused so much trouble the week who was now in school before most teachers.

"Well I came in with my mum this morning at 6 so I could catch up on the work I missed last week whilst I was in the cooler and stuff init" Bolton said proudly.

Eddie walked off after seeing Tom pull into the car park he needed a important talk about the next man united game in 2 weeks.

"Bolton come into my office" Rachel said walking into her office with Bolton trailing behind her like a lost puppy. She could feel his eyes on her arse as she walked into her office and sat on her chair.

"so you're telling me that you came into school at 6am to finish work you missed from last week when you were being a little shi…. Sheep. Yes being a little sheep" forgetting she was in front of a student and couldn't swear.

"Yea. I thought like you'd be annoyed at me coz I was a dick last week. So I thought it do somin to be in your good books init Mrs." Bolton said whilst sat on the sofa in the corner of the office with his feet on the coffee table. He had been in here often enough that it didn't scary him anymore. Not that anyone knew he was scared before.

"Well you are in my good books now, but if you ever be as bad as you were last week I don't know what I will do but I'll do something" Rachel scolded him "you really disappointed me this week Bolton"

"Sorry Mrs." Bolton said true fully "I'm gona go meet Paul init. Don't want him knowing I already been in school. Well embrassin" he said heading towards the door.

"If you are late back into school Bolton you will be in the cooler for the rest of your life. Ok."

"Yeh yeh whateva"

The bell was just about to go for last lesson and Rachel was neck high in paperwork when the bell went. What felt like hours but in reality only a few minutes, Eddie walked through the open office door.

The sight before him made his heart beat ten times faster – Rachel bent over the desk replying to an email with paperwork in neat piles surround the office floor. Her arse in that dress was amazing, who would think she had a baby a year ago, she looked better than before she had both kids.

"You know I'm not going to stay bent of the desk just for you to stare at my arse all day" Rachel said without looking up from her laptop.

"Shame" Eddie said pouting and sound hurt "life is not fair"

Chuckling Rachel turned round to face him and sat on her desk, shoes not touching the floor. Eddie shut the door and jumped over the piles of paperwork to stand between her legs with his hands over the arse.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Eddie whispered into Rachel's ear whilst kissing her neck.

"Mmhhuhh" she moaned as Eddie's lips found their way down to the top of her breasts.

"I've been sat down all day because of you this morning in the kitchen" he admitted

"Why what have I done?" she asked as innocently as she could while getting her neck and chest kissed.

"You _kiss_ picking _kiss_ up _kiss_ toast _kiss_ gave _kiss_ me _kiss_ the _kiss_ hardest _kiss_

"Umm Eddie shut up and carry on" Rachel said while pulling Eddies head up to crash her lips on his.

"As you wish babes" he said picking Rachel up and carrying her over to the sofa.

Later that night while Rachel was washing up the dishes with Reece, in the kitchen. Olivia colouring in a peppa pig book Meryl and Don had got her on the coffee table and Eddie marking year 10 test papers that should have been done last lesson, next to Olivia.

"How was school Reece?" Rachel asked her eldest son.

"Well good Mr Smith taught me how to make a paper aeroplane and I got the highest in our maths test today because daddy taught me how too times at the weekend" he said proudly

"Well done Reece have you told your daddy?" she replied proud her little man was doing well.

"Yep. He said I can go get that dinosaur book I seen" he said excitedly he jumped of the chair he was stood on and ran out the door.

Once Olivia was in her own bed asleep Rachel and Eddie were curled up on the sofa watching East Enders, while Reece was finishing his spelling homework.

Reece came and sat on the sofa next to Rachel and snuggled into her side "mummy?"

"Yeh" Rachel replied softly looking down at her son snuggled into her side.

"This morning how did liv get in my room?" he asked curiously

"Not sure darling. Come one bed time" she said as her started to drift off to sleep in her side.

"Will you read me a story please" looking a Rachel and Eddie hopefully.

"Sure come on mummy lets go" Eddie said as he picked up his son and headed up to his room.

"Ha looks like he doesn't need that story now" Rachel said tucking him in bed and closing the curtains.

"No, I'm going to get him that dinosaur book tomorrow morning. So proud of him Rache" Eddie said heading down the hall to their bedroom.

"Me too" she said honestly

"So how about I tuck you into bed rache?" Eddie said pushing Rachel on to their bed before climbing on top of her and kissing down her neck...


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday mornings were supposed to be relaxing, time for sleeping in. Not if you're in the Lawson home. Rachel was trying to butter toast and pour milk into a bowl of coco pops for her hungry children.

"Here you go you two" she said turning round to the kitchen table were her son was, but not her daughter. "Oh! Where is Olivia?" she said giving her son his toast.

"She's in the living room with daddy" Reece replied with his mouth full of toast, reading about dinosaurs in his new book, not looking up at Rachel.

"Thanks, hurry up and eat that were going to grandma and granddads in a bit" she said walking towards the kitchen door.

When she got to the living room she entered quietly knowing Eddie would still be asleep, as he was out late last night for Tom's stag party. Sneaking into the room she did not see her daughter playing with her toys like she expected, looking round the room she saw Eddie asleep in the sofa snoring lightly with their daughter asleep on his chest. Deciding that it would be fine to leave then asleep she headed up stairs to get ready.

….

When Eddie woke up his head was pounding "never drinking again" he said to himself.

"You say that every time you drink" Rachel replied sat on the other couch reading through a new students file.

"Humph" he replied trying to shift on the sofa but a heavy weight stopped him. Opening one eye he squinted, eyes travelling down to his chest. Seeing his only daughter curled up sleeping on his chest made his heart burst, Wrapping his arms protectively around his daughters sleeping form.

"How long has she been here?" he asked Rachel.

Not looking up at Eddie she replied "about an hour and a half. You need to get ready were meant to be going your mums at 12" now standing up to get Olivia off her husband's chest.

"Shit I forgot" now heading out of the living and up the stairs leaving Rachel holding her one year old daughter sleeping in her arms. Laying her daughter down on the sofa again she went to get the pram from the hall for her daughter and spare clothes for when she woke up later.

….

Deciding on walking round to Eddies parents, Eddie walked at the side of Rachel and the pram, like a zombie.

"There's some aspirin in my bag if you want them" Rachel said noticing her husband's hang over.

"Rache I am a man unlike you I don't need aspirin to get over a hangover" he replied jokingly poking her in the ribs making her squirm away.

"Daddy? Will I have to eat them horrible big green ball things? Granddad said there what witches' use to find children. Does that mean grandma is a witch? Mummy I don't want to go to a witches' house" Reece looked up to his daddy, genuinely scared his grandma was a witch.

"No you won't have to eat them but they might be on your plate. Granddad was only joking and no grandma isn't a witch" Rachel said trying to comfort her scared son.

….

Finally, sitting down to eat the Sunday roast Meryl had placed all the plates on the table and everyone began to eat, while Rachel fed Olivia and ate at the same time.

Looking down at his plate Reece saw sprouts "ahhh witch" he screamed running out of the dining room. Rachel turned and looked at Eddie with a face that clearly said "go on".

Eddie stood up and exited the dining room to find his son. Who he found hiding behind the sofa.

"Reece grandma isn't a witch ok granddad was only joking he said to his son kindly but sternly.

"Okay daddy" Reece said slipping from his hiding place behind the sofa.

"go on and say sorry to grandma please" he said leading his son out of the living room and towards the dining room.

When they entered the dining room Rachel looked up at Eddie expectantly. Seeing Rachel looking at him he winked at her and took his seat and waited for his son to apologize.

Reece climbed into his grandmas lap "sorry grandma but I thought you were a witch" he said hugging his grandma.

Rachel and Eddie looked down embarrassed. "he couldn't just say sorry like a normal person" Rachel thought to herself.

"Why did you think I was a witch sweetie?" Meryl asked her grandson curiously as he got back into his own seat next to her.

"Granddad said that these green things are what witches' use to get children to eat them and I thought you were going to eat me because granddad said you were a witch" he said pointing at his sprouts on the plate. Before starting to eat his roast dinner like everyone else apart from Meryl how punched Don in the arm "I'm not a witch"

….

When the kids were in bed late that night and Eddie and Rachel were curled up in bed together talking about what Eddie did last night and how today was.

"I thought I was about to die with embarrassment when he said sorry" Rachel said with her head buried in the crook of Eddies neck.

"Me too I only told him to say sorry not tell her she is a witch" Eddie said chuckling remembering his son apologizing.

"Your mum punched your dad pretty hard" Rachel said remembering the thump she had heard from across the table earlier in the day.

"She's got a got right arm Rache" Eddie said his hands drawing patterns on the small of Rachel's bare back.

"Hmmmm" she said. Eddies patterns lulling her into sleep.

"Rache I think we should get a dog" Eddie said.

…..

"Rache?" looking down he saw his sleeping wife lying half on top of him and half not.

"Take that as yes then" he said kissing Rachel's temple before drifting into a long await sleep.


End file.
